Forming an alliance of his own/Starting with some old and new friends
Here is how Mumfie started forming his own alliance in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. The next day, Mumfie woke up and went downstairs to see his friends. Princess Odette: Good morning, Mumfie. Sleep well? Mumfie: I sure have, Odette. So, Mumfie enjoyed some pancakes Pinkie Pie makes. Mumfie: Your pancakes are really great, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Thank you, Mumfie. With a lot of thinking, Mumfie decided to form an alliance of his own since. As everyone and everypony got back to Ponyville, Mumfie spoke with Scarecrow. Mumfie: Scarecrow, have you ever thought what it's like to be heroes like Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl the Bearded and their friends? Scarecrow: That depends, Mumfie. What if it's dangerous work? Mumfie: But as long as we work together, we're willing to accomplish anything just like we did against the Secretary. Scarecrow: In that case, Mumfie. Is it alright if I join your alliance you're starting? Mumfie: You're my best friend, Scarecrow. Of course you can join, let's find some friends who can join us. So, Mumfie and Scarecrow started with their friends to see if the would like to join. First, They start with Pinkey the Flying Pig, Bristle, Napoleon and Fifi Jones, Goose, Davy Jones and his crew, Whale, Eel and Sterling the Starfish. Mumfie: Would you like to join us, Pinkey? Pinkey the Flying Pig: Sure, Mumfie. As long as my momma doesn't worry too much about me, I'll join you. Bristle: What're the rules of joining the alliance, Mumfie? Mumfie: There's only a few rules, always help a friend in need and support the great legends at all times. Napoleon Jones: Fifi and I would be honored to join, Mumfie. Fifi Jones: Oui, we'd be glad to join. Goose: Sure thing, Mumfie. Being heroes sure has a few limits, eh? Davy Jones: Aye, we'd be honored to join your alliance, Matey. Whale: If you ever need a ride, I'll be at the docks. Eel: And I'll be there by your side when needed. Sterling the Starfish: You can count on me, Mumfie. Mumfie: Excellent, we're making great progress now. Speed: Hey, Mumfie. Do you have room for me and Jean-Bob to join your alliance? Mumfie: Sure, Speed. You're more than welcome to join. (to Jean-Bob) You're joining us too. Are you, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob: Oui, Mumfie. In fact, you could use a prince like me to accompany you. Scarecrow: What about you, Puffin, what if we need to defend ourselves? Mumfie: Scarecrow's right, Puffin. Would you like to join us? Puffin: Mumfie, me friend, (salutes) General Puffin is at your service! Whizzer: Count me in, Mumfie. Cutter: Me too. Jojo: Sign me up. Brodie: With you all the way. Number 9: I'm in too. Mumfie: Excellent, let's see who else like to join us. So, Mumfie spoke with Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash. Redfeather: Hello, Mumfie. Mumfie: Hello, Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash. Scuttle: What're you guys up to? Mumfie: Forming my own alliance. Tip: Not bad, Mumfie, I like your style. Dash: Can we join you? Mumfie: Sure. Thundra: Gracias, Mumfie. We're honored. Iago: Now, this is what I call team playing. Genie: We're ready to make a huge difference. Eden: This is gonna be the best time we'll have. Sebastian: Mumfie, my friend. We're so glad to be part of your alliance. Then, They spoke with J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole. Mumfie: J. Thaddeus Toad, we would be honored if any of you and your company of Toad Hall would like to join our alliance. J. Thaddeus Toad: I'm in! Cyril Proudbottom: Righty-O, Gov'ner. Always happy to lend ha helping hoof. Angus MacBadger: Certainly, you lads and lasses could use all the help you can get. Water Rat: We'd be honored to join your alliance, Mumfie. Mole: Anything for a dear friend in need. Finally, They spoke with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, Bartok, Zozi, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Merlin and Archimedes and offered them to join the alliance. Mumfie: You see, that's why I'm forming an alliance of my own. Would any of you like to join me? Victor: It would be an honor, Mumfie. Hugo: Sure thing, Buddy. What've we got to loose? Laverne: Besides you being fatter? (to Mumfie) So anyways, count us in. Devon: Sounds like a capital idea if I do say so myself. Cornwall: I'll say. Bladebeak: Of course we'll join ya, Mumfie. Bartok: If you ever need a little help, you've found just the bat for the job. Zozi: And a bear's helping hand if I may add. Mushu: Yeah, an alliance sounds good to me. What you think, Cri-Kee? Cri-Kee: (chirping affirmatively) Mushu: If you're going, Mumfie, we're coming with. Merlin: We'd be honored to join as well, Mumfie, my lad. Archimedes: But you're gonna have to find a name of this very group. So, what should we call ourselves? Mumfie: Well, Archimedes. I've been thinking... The Alliance of Friendship. Merlin: The Alliance of Friendship, that sounds like a splendid ring to it. Genie: And I'll bet you could use a magic of two free genies, no charge required. Mumfie: You really think your magic is worth any problem when needed, Genie. Genie: Mumfe, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, Mumfie, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Mumfie, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Mumfie, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me With the song over, everyone and everypony cheered as Mumfie started thinking about being a good friend. Around Equestria, he notice Trixie doing her magic act. Trixie: Everypony, it is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie! So, Mumfie came to watch her start her magic stunts. Trixie: And now, may I have a volunteer from any of the audience? Mumfie: (raising his right arm) I'll have a go, Trixie. Trixie: Thanks so much for volunteering. And your name is...? Mumfie: Mumfie. Trixie: Well then, Mumfie. Are you ready to be entertained by the audience along with my magic acts? Mumfie: Yes, I am. Trixie: And now, Laddies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Prepare to be amazed as I make Mumfie the Elephant disappear! As Mumfie got inside the box, Trixie prepared to make Mumfie disappear. Trixie: And now, I shall wave my magic wand and tap the box three times. Trixie tapped on the box in three times, and it was now empty. Lord Rogers: Did you see that, Uberta? She made him disappear! Queen Uberta: I can see that, Rogers. But where is Mumfie? Mumfie: Here I am, Queen Uberta. Lord Rogers: Oh, there you are, Mumfie. How on earth did you get here so quickly. Mumfie: It was Trixie's magic trick, Lord Rogers. And a true magician never reveals it's secret. So, Mumfie winked at Trixie who winked her him back. Later after the show, Mumfie came to speak to Trixie. Mumfie: That was an amazing trick, Trixie. Trixie: Thanks, Mumfie. Anything I can do to return the favor? Mumfie: I'm forming the Alliance of Friendship. Would you like to join us, Trixie? Trixie: It would be an honor, Mumfie. With that said, Discord appeared out of nowhere like magic. Discord: Hello there. Mumfie: Discord, I've heard of you before. What brings you from Caosville? Discord: Nothing much, Mumfie. Just thought you and your friends could use a claw and paw for the job. Mumfie: I'm starting the Alliance of Friendship, Discord. Of course you can join. Discord: Alright! And I know just a few friends I've invited to join in. So, Discord snaps his finger gathering a lot of friends. As the gathered at the Castle of Friendship, He was ready to give his speech. Mumfie: Everyone and Everypony, I am forming the Alliance of Friendship to give my support to the best known heroes and heroines of Equestria. And the reason why is because I am willing to help a good friend in need and make a difference to everyone, everypony, and every creature. I seek the finites and righteous one available at the time. So, Who's with me? Iron Will: (as he pushes through the crowd) Coming through. Pardon me. If you're looking for the roughest and toughest of all minotaurs, Iron Will is just the guy for ya. Gilda: Don't mind Iron Will, he's reliable once you get to know him. Mumfie: I can see that. So, I take it you two like to join in? Gilda: Gladly. Iron Will: Count me in, Iron Will is born ready to take out any bad guy assertively. Bristle: Not so fast, Iron Will. I've predicted the rules of being part of the Alliance of Friendship. Iron Will: And what rule are you predicting to Iron Will right now, Little Man? Bristle: First, you must earn Mumfie's trust in order to be a part of the alliance. Mumfie: It's true, Iron Will. Trust is something you have to share in order for it to be earned. Iron Will: So, if I trust you to help me be satisfied, then will you trust me? Mumfie: Yes. Iron Will: In that case, Iron Will is trusting you 100% Satisfaction Guaranteed, no charge necessary! Mumfie: Anyone, Anypony, and Any Creature else? Sunburst: I do like to join your alliance. Lightning Dust: Count me in. Mumfie: Thank you, Sunburst, Lightning Dust. Derpy: I'm in! Dr. Hooves: And I as well. DJ Pon-3: I'm coming along too. Jeff Letrotski: If you chaps a going, count me in as well. Octavia Melody: I too am more than ready to join this alliance. Lyra Heartstrings: Count me in. Sweetie Drops: Me too. Mumfie: Welcome, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, DJ Pon-3, Jeff, Octavia, Lyra, Sweetie Drops. Moon Dancer: Wow, deing part of an alliance sure has it's advantages. Zephyr Breeze: Well, I am ready to be a hero like my big sis. Coco Pommel: It would be an honor to join the alliance. Star Tracker: I'm ready. Spitfire: Count us in. Soarin: Now, we're talking. Fleetfoot: I'm ready for this. Cheese Sandwich: I'll join in. Silver Shill: Me too. Flash Sentry: Same here. Seabreeze: Count me in as well, as long as my family and I have hospitality in Twilight's castle. Mumfie: You have my word of honor, Seabreeze. And a special welcome to you, Moon Dancer, Zephyr Breeze, Coco, Star Tracker, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Cheese Sandwich, Silver Shill, Flash Sentry. Sour Sweet: Wait! Sunny Flare: We're coming too. Sugarcoat: We'd like to join your alliance. Lemon Zest: We want to be heroines like Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends too. Indigo Zap: We're ready when you are. Gloriosa Daisy: The same goes for me and my brother. Timber Spruce: And Juniper and Wallflower's volunteering to join too. Juniper Montage: We'd be honored if you'd except us as members of your alliance. Wallflower Blush: So, Mumfie, may we? Vignette Valencia: And me too? Autumn Blaze: And me? Mumfie: I bid you welcome, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Vignette Valencia, Autumn Blaze. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wait! We're coming with you. Grubber: Yeah, we want in on your alliance. Capper: If you're looking for a spy, I'm just the pussycat for ya. Captain Celaeno: My crew and I are with ya all the way. Boyle: Count on it. Lix Spittle: Anything for a friend in need. Mullet: And to protect all that's pure of heart. Squabble: (squawks) Mumfie: A big welcome to you, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Boyle, Lix Spittle, Mullet, Squabble. It was a huge alliance, but Mumfie will keep them together. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225